Age Of Enlightment
by Jiakenmin
Summary: AU story, Targaryens are a plenty so much to be explored and war to be waged. -SYOC OPEN- various other medieval games or movies, etc will be included in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Short summary, this is set in the age of enlightenment which means technology has and inventions have advanced slightly otherwise and the world of Asiof will expand with new continents being discovered by seafaring explorers.

 **Chapter 1: House Bittersteel**

 **Aerion Bittersteel POV**

Arturia Pendragon is now gone as she was now called Aerion Bittersteel the daughter of Aegor Bittersteel who was one of the great bastards sired from Aegon the Unworthy, the man was an instigator who declared his brother Daemon Blackfyre the rightful king of the iron throne and acted greatly in the Blackfyre rebellions. Aegor of house Bracken/Bittersteel founder wasn't able to put one of Daemon's sons on the iron throne but his daughter that he raised last few years to groom to take the throne until he croaked in battle in foreign soil leaving his ambitions and dreams to his daughter Aerion Bittersteel (Arturia Pendragon) sole heir.

At a young age, a small child with light skin, black hair but purple dark eyes was standing beneath a banner that had the personal sigil of Aegor Bittersteel. The man himself and the child had the view to overlook the battlefield that was ongoing where men clashed and steel hammered loudly, while the child expression looked horrified for a moment as her expression looked like she was gonna hurl, but managed to steel herself.

"Don't look away Aerion keep on looking, this is what's to come in the further future in Westeros when we return back and make sure you get the throne" Aegor was worn out from decades of leading the Blackfyre rebellions but the years have made him more dangerous and lethal while his skin looked leathery, no longer in his prime yet still bitter and angry as he wore the look.

"How am I to do that when Uncle Daemon and his sons could not," She asked while she was bunch men get cut down by volley of arrows 'How am I to lead a great army where father has failed many of times, how will I succeed will the families even follow me' Aerion was thinking while seeing the cavalry circling around Infantry unit killing them off one by one as the men tried to flee as they were cut down to size

"I will teach you essence of the makings of a ruler Aerion when you come of age at you're eighteenth name day you will receive a gift that will serve you well in your rebellion child"

As the battle was being ended with the enemy forces fleeing only to be slaughtered while the victors plundered as Aerion grimaced at the sight "Yes father I hope I'll make you proud"

-Qohor-

After Aerion served under the Golden Company for three years gaining the battle experience she needed for her cause and yet she felt saddened after her father Aegor Bittersteel perished on foreign soil leaving everything to her while she managed to inherit his titles and gear that he left behind for her even on her eighteenth name day she received a sword of the highest quality and the last words on letter that was left for her as it almost where similar to when he fell in battle, it read 'Beneath the red is the black dragon who will march onwards, conquering all that stands in it wakes won't be the case anymore as bitter it maybe. It'll be the red stallion with wings and fire that will have to finish what I've started long ago daughter. Seek out allies and be wary of everyone who's not kin' what Aegor left behind was a hefty sum of 500 gold dragons that came directly from his pockets and set of items that were for Aerion to aid her in the journey to come.

Aerion Bittersteel was now in Qohor after leaving the Golden Company after three years of service she managed to elevate herself to serjeant and managed to win the respect of the men without using the excuse she was the daughter of the founder of this sellsword company.

With a sullen look that was bitter was her father's look she crumpled the note and threw into a brazier that was close by she needed not weep for her old man but to honour his wish of conquering Westeros.

She began to see what she had received as she followed a servant to the room where her gift was stored at as she entered the room seeing an armour with the Bittersteel look to it as look polished and gleaming with a cloak, yellow silk cloak, a surcoat of house Bittersteel on it. Plate armour of the finest quality that had a spell-woven into it as it emanated off magic and a helmet with a visor but on top of it a red stallion mounting the helmet.

Sooner the servant came holding a sword in its exquisite sheath as Aerion saw the pummel was off horse shape red as Aerion drew the blade that was glimmering as it felt powerful as there were high-valyrian runes etched on the blade that made it magical as the runes lit yellow, it said 'One destined to conquer'

'It's so beautifully made' Aerion thought as she saw her own lilac eyes on the blade reflecting she swung it once it felt light and dangerous as yellow magic from the runes activated for a sec making the room atmosphere tense "Is there something more or?"

"Yes M'lady there this gift that we managed to restore your father's shield and enhance it with magical capabilities that the sorcerers of Qohor managed to spellbind it" the servant gave Aerion Bittersteel got her shield the only memento of her late father's set

"Is this the last of the gifts?" she was now wielding the Damascus steel sword and the shield, the servant went to retrieve something until a shout of pain echoed through one of the rooms that the servant was in that made Aerion act quick and ran to the room where the servant lied in his own pool of blood as laid there stabbed while the hooded culprit jumped out of the window as Aerion went for a quick strike only managed to cut his hood into small pieces but not enough as she went on her knee to check on the servant

"He...too...k...the..e...EGG!" the servant shouted at the last part as he drew his last breath and succumbed to his wounds

"Dammit!" Aerion let out as she ran after the culprit only after getting geared up from the gifts which took couple mins after that she felt the plate armour didn't slow her down a bit as she begun pursuing the culprit throughout town paying couple people that saw any suspicious fella that had a bloody dirk in his hands

One of the people that she paid was Qohor merchant that pointed to a tavern where the assassin was laying low

'He made one fatal mistake, that was stealing from a Bittersteel!' she looked bitter that matched her father's facial expression in the past as she clenched her blade 'Bittersteel'

Aerion was standing outside the tavern and saw the sign with rooster on it spewing fire 'Rooster's Flame' when she entered she saw all bunch of different lowlifes of the town that glared at her for a moment until she went to the tavern keeper and ordered a horn of Qohoric brandy "One Qohoric goat horn brandy my good sir" she flipped a silver braavosi coin to the man who looked large and was bald with black beard and muscles who went to a keg and poured dark orange liquid into a goat horn and gave it to Aerion Bittersteel who sipped on it felt the drink effect kick in only for her gaze trace the killer in the room sitting in the corner with bunch other hooded figures that slowly drew their swords as two approached Aerion on two sides

"I do say Qohoric goat brandy is the finest I've had a bit strong palette yet sweet in its aroma-" Aerion stopped the first attacker in mid sword as she took her goat horn and jammed it straight into the guy's throat killing him in an instant then knocking the other guy head onto the bar then took a quick look at his branded arm that had the mark of Qohorik assassin of low caste. 'They send me low lives to end my life after my father taught them a lesson forever engraved into their history the 'Sacking Of Qohor'

Several hooded men unveiled their identities that were embittered Qohorik soldiers that were seeking retribution for the sacking that the Golden Company had committed when Qohor didn't honour their agreement.

"Ah I see you seek justice, well you've caught one former Golden Company member you all feel proud" she taunted them all as the burly tavern keeper hid behind his bar

"We'll be happier when you're in the ground daughter of Aegor Bittersteel," one of them said in broken Valyrian

"It's time to show you all what happens when you invoke the dragon's wrath" she drew her steel and began cutting each man down like butter as the first man went down on the first swing of her blade

Twelve men remained standing as Aerion still looked energetic enough to kill' em all as she did when began parrying and counter each hit without taking a scratch while using her shield to her advantage

She rushed at the remainder of the Qohoric men and came out the winner after all fighting she was covered in blood and threw a golden dragon coin to the tavern keeper

"Keep the change," Aerion said as she managed to retrieve the egg that was carried by the culprit who was still alive and managed to throw a single knife at Aerion who countered it in an instant reversed it back to the man's forehead as he fell forward breaking a table in half

The bar keep came slowly up and saw the mess Aerion had left in his wake "Damn Bittersteel's!" he uttered when she left the tavern while wiping off the blood from the bar counter

Aerion was now holding a bronze coloured dragon egg that felt heavy that she pocketed into the leather satchel

'I should consider booking passage and arranging for a sellsword company to follow me to Westeros for 500 gold dragons' she thought as she headed to the harbour until she drew her blade in an instant decapitating a close by attacker who thought it was an ample opportunity to strike as his head flew down the rocky streets "Fool" she slung the leather satchel over her shoulder.

 **-Casterly Rock-**

 **Mordred 'Lionheart' Lannister POV**

Mordred 'Lionheart' Lannister the daughter of Kevan Lannister the shadow of the late Tywin Lannister yet inferior but quite the adequate man that Mordred looks up to even though the man doesn't strive for power but remains the Castellan of Casterly Rock.

Mordred looks exactly how she looked in Apocrypha for the exception she has emerald eyes and the armour remains the same only design that changed is the helmet is now shape of a lion, she looks up to her father Kevan Lannister even though he never tried to step up against his older brother Tywin who was his superior in all ways but the man relied on her father a lot.

Mordred was out in the courtyard practicing with her blade 'Brightroar' that she named after their ancestral blade, she parried the attacker blow as she spun around him hitting him in the back making him fall forward as he tried to get his blade up only for Mordred to hit him in the thigh making him falter as she hit him right in the throat as he went down on his knees

"Brother Lancel if you gonna be serving at Kings Landing at least get some proper training before you leave" Mordred warned her brother inadequate skill with the blade as he got up slowly after Mordred lowered her blade from her big brother's neck

"Let's try again, but this time be better" She warned him as he swung twice as Mordred parried the first and second with ease

"Well I was just warming up I didn't want to dent that pretty face of yours, little sister," he said arrogantly like he was going easy on her as he heavily swung his sword at Mordred who blocked it and got close enough to punch him in his arrogant face as he staggered back

"Yes thanks for going easy on me cousin, you're the prime example of a knight," She said sarcastically knowing her sibling's true nature at heart he swung at her managed to at least graze her left side only for Mordred return it with several hacks that made Lancel retreat back "Oh brother Lancel you fight like Uncle Jaime all brave and stoic" as Mordred final hack severed his blade in half that made him shiver

"You're a monster a beast! What father see's in you I'll never now Mordred! But I see what you are a ravenous lion that needs to be put down!" he said with spite as he spat at the ground Mordred stood with her hand reached out to him as he slapped it away

"Tsk tsk brother with an attitude like that you'll never achieve expectations father has in store for you," She said with a smirk that a Lannister would be proud of 'He'll be dead if he's martial prowess doesn't improve, better yet his tongue' she thought as he got up

"You've let you guard down little sister!" he shouted as he drew his steel as he hit her helmet off as her blonde hair was sprawling down to her shoulder as her helmet flew across the yard only for her to be pissed off "Oh no" Lancel Lannister uttered afraid while

"You shouldn't have done that brother!" as she charged while he blindly did the same both had gleeful looks on their faces this time 'finally he's beginning to act more confident!' as she charged small sliver of aura was emitting from her "Give it you're all!"

"You to Mordred!" as both clashed only for the sparring match be ceased by their father

"Cease this nonsense now!" he shouted with a single sentence both warriors put their blades back in their sheats as the castellan of Casterly Rock had returned

"Greetings father," both children said obediently as they both backed off each other and gave their old man humble bow

Kevan Lannister through hardship and age has taken quite the toll on him yet he still remains the stalwart warrior he was when he fought the war of the ninepenny kings, the man was wearing his regal Lannister armour clutching on his helmet on the side, his hair grey as his skin worn out.

"Am gone for a couple hours all of you already at each other's throat" he let out a huff "Never mind that the king Maegor has summoned us to King's Landing, so pack up the essentials we'll be leaving shortly we don't wanna keep him waiting or else our house might face extinction" Kevan Lannister said sternly as he went inside to his quarters

With in single moment, both drew their blades at each other only to stare at each other with hatred or joy

"I'll get you next time," Mordred said with a smirk

"You'll try Mordred, You'll try" he taunted her as they disengaged and went each separate way to go pack "This time it's a draw"

 **-King's Landing-**

 **Maegor Targaryen POV**

Maegor The 'Cruel' Targaryen, the son of Visenya Targaryen and most notorious for bringing R'hllor to the seven kingdoms as he enforced it to be the new religion of the realm after putting down faith militant uprisings he had a new idea replace the old religion with R'hllor who was supporting him because he was of fire and dragon blood also he had a dragon Balerion that he rode on.

The king was in his courtroom sitting on the iron throne looking at group of faith militant that was fuming furious at him

"You putrid scum don't deserve to wear the crown it should have gone to Rhaenys line of her" that the man in robes shouted which triggered Maegor

"Hmm is that so, Priest!" Maegor voice carried strength summoned his priest of R'hllor

"Yes my king" his voice was humble

"Should these men be imprisoned or be a sacrificed to the lord of light?"

"That question should be obvious my king"

"How vile that you even brought that priest and his dark religion to court!" the man continued ranting "You should have stayed in Essos!"

''Dracarys!" King Maegor shouted as his dragon Balerion descended down from the roof into the room and roasted the captives alive while the red priest looked pleased as Maegor laughed while the captives burnt to death while Queen mother Visenya was in the council room with rest

Visenya Targaryen the queen mother of Maegor the 'Cruel' was looking as young and beautiful as ever while rumours spread about her using black arts to keep herself young and Maegor in power she ruled as Queen regent as Maegor sought wisdom and advice from her time to time when he wasn't murdering innocent or faith militant members.

"Bring me the traitor that tried to sneak these fools into my city and have me killed" Maegor shouted as the guards went to fetch the prisoner that snuck bunch a faith militant into the city

A man with rugged look and unshaven beard was brought to heel as he looked up he saw Maegor tower over him, the man spat at Maegor's feet "You disgust me and the whole realm even your existence is an abomination Maegor!" he saw the charred corpses of his companions he was horrified "Is there no end that you won't stoop to monster"

Maegor punched the man in the jaw cracking it in a single punch then drew his valyrian sword 'Dark sister' and cleaved the man's skull in with a single blow until the man head split like a melon as Maegor looked satisfied as he sheathed his blade still coated in blood

"That vermin should have kept his mouth shut and maybe I would have given him a quick death. Feed this vermin corpse to the dogs"

Maegor went into the small council chamber where all the people were gathered

Hand of the king formerly Caspian Celtigar deemed unfit for his position because of his disease but current Hand is Kevan Lannister

Grand Maestar Qyburn

Viskaro Bunting Lord Commander of the kings-guard

Master of laws Randyll Tarley

Master of Coin Petyr Baelish formerly current Meyron Foyle

Master of Whisperers Tyanna of the tower

Master of ships Raemon Naga-in-the-eye- Of house Katari cadet branch of House Velaryon formerly off on an expedition, former Aurane Waters whose gone turned pirate lord left his seat empty. Current Paxter Redwyne master of ships.

Grand Maester Corpen

Advisors Taelon the 'scoundrel' Blackwood

Morgrath Manfred

Visenya Targaryen the eldest sister of Rhaenys and Aegon the Conqueror was sitting in the chamber carefully thinking out new plans that will benefit her son and the realm. She looked regal and wore clothes fit for a queen and a crown to go with it.

"Any new updates on the realm any rebellions needed to be put down," he asked

"No need for that my son the realm is in order no need to worry about anything yet to come," Queen mother Visenya said in a cold tone while the rest of the small council sat quietly fearing they would upset King Maegor

"Good if that so then rallies all of my supporters and kin, we're having a feast at King's Landing after all I've rebuilt it from the rubble it once was after incinerating all the filthy people in my city " Maegor remembered fondly off killing all who dwelled in the former King's Landing and now he ruled a much better improved King's Landing "Well that's settled if you all have anything more to say tell me now" he said with a snap that shook the room and the people in it except the queen mother Visenya

Only one dared to speak up it was one of his mistresses Tyanna of the tower who spoke up "My king in the east the whisperers tells me that the old bitter man has perished leaving behind a black dragon offspring that might lead a-" a Pentoshi woman who wore a brown cloak to match her brunette hair that fell down to her shoulders as her dark hazel eyes was filled with intrigue

Maegor response was simple yet dangerous "I'll behead her before she even thinks of taking my throne or land on Westeros that Blackfyre bitch!" he's presence was intimidating as he slammed his fist down to the small council table which made everyone shiver except for Visenya

"Be calm my sweet son we'll take care of it, won't we Tyanna"? Visenya asked calmly and collected as she felt an urge to destroy the Blackfyre bastard in an instant with black magic

"Of course my Queen, I shall arrange for our Blackfyre bastard met an early demise," Tyanna said with glee under her brown cloak as she slipped out of the room

"Be done with it!" he shouted with anger as Maegor left the room in a haste slammed the door so hard that the knob fell off

"Shall we proceed with the rest of this meeting or should we adjourn?" Visenya asked them

No one spoke "Well then let us continue the matter at hand shall we" she said in a polite tone coated in a sinister smile

 **Aleko Baelish Z'atoya POV**

Aleko Baelish Z'atoya a distant relative of Petyr Baelish, she was a braavosi water dancer who know was seeking out glory for her house and to protect her relative Petyr Baelish at any cost as she was sailing to White Harbor to meet her long lost relative Petyr that she been hearing highly off as she had a spear with his house sigil attached to it while she wore a doublet and braavosi attire fit for a water dancer while she had her plate armour parts stored in a leather bag

Aleko Baelish Z'atoya looks like Jeanne D'Arc

She was on the trade boat that was heading towards White Harbor she was looking forwards to see her cousin Petyr after all the time they've been corresponding with each other via ravens. She was on a mission to join up with Raemon Naga-In-The-Eye Katari, on his mission to handle a certain Velaryon bastard who set himself up as a pirate lord

Aleko she stepped off the boat as she spoke with merchant about sending a parchment to the fingers to her cousin 'Little Finger'

She looked around the harbour seeing no one matching the description of a man the letter from Petyr had given her

'Hmm might search inland in one of these taverns/inns' Aleko went to the nearby tavern/inn closest to the harbour "I should try this one the 'Ivory Tusk' it said on the billboard that had a white tusk on it that had the words etched on it "Interesting that tusk might have come from Yi Ti" she entered the tavern/inn

'So many people all from different houses and realms" she saw the people inside the building looked weary and tired of their long journeys while she examined her surroundings for Raemon 'Naga-In-The-Eye' Katari, so she went up to the innkeeper

"Excuse me ser" she said it with a hint of a braavosi accent as she gained his attention the old man with grey hair "Have you seen a man with silver white hair with several turquoise streaks in his hair, dark purple eyes and pale white skin?. He's from House Velaryon might go under a different sigil Katari" she asked in a polite tone

The man huffed and grunted "Never seen or heard of such a man before kid, now get lost!" the man barked at Aleko

Aleko sighed asked again "Are you sure you have never seen him here?" the man was getting testy

"NO!" he shouted enough for everyone to hear in the proximity until Aleko slid a single silver coin to the man who now seemed cooperative "Well now my memory is beginning to work properly now, I've to think I have seen him here"

'Greedy bastard' Aleko slid another silver coin to him "Speak now or else" she flashed the man her valyrian dagger that she received from Petyr

"Wow relax he's still here but with company upstairs third floor," he said with a toothy grin as he pocketed his silver coins

"Thank you kind ser" she walked upstairs to the third floor as she saw the young man that looked like Nagamasa Azai from SW4 who was looking quite lively as he was drinking several beverages with a strange looking person that might be the woman from Asshai that Petyr had mentioned that accompanied Raemon Katari on all of his journeys constantly beside him and protects him from harm

The young man looked to have three jade circlet rings attached on his right ear like some sorta pirate as he wore a strange jewellery that had a glowing rune etched on it that glow for a moment blue around his neck and the rest of his teal attire and armour looked foreign and strange something she'd never seen before except for his looks was like a Targaryen spot on. On the back of his armour, he had an emblem that of a white dragon serpent that had two white wings and single garnet eye it looked ferocious flying underneath the teal banner.

"Akiana Sonexarth" Aleko uttered the identity of the Asshai woman with the dark veil as she sat in the booth next to theirs as she listened in to their conversation while remaining incognito until the time comes to reveal herself 'Petyr information is correct to the point' she saw the young man Raemon Katari famous eye that looked like a naga biting its own tail 'How cruel for his house to exile him only because of his eye, it looks so interesting that eye of his' she ate some bread that was on the table

"Akiana do you know what to do when the battle begins at the step stones when we do battle against the bastard of drift mark" Raemon spoke in asshai that the women replied

"Yes we'll burn him out from his hiding place" her black pitch hair was short barely reaching her shoulders as it stuck out from her dark veil a lot "Then slit his throat for bringing dishonour to your family, Raemon" she said his name softly while her hatred for the bastard remained powerful, she looked slim yet voluptuous she looked like a specter, her alabaster skin was almost ivory.

"Easy Akiana no need to do that yet I want to bring this treacherous bastard home to the driftmark and kill him there put his head on a pike that'll restore House Velaryon honour if that plan goes awry I'll burn him with his ships" Raemon slammed his mug of ale on the table making some of the fluid spills as Akiana eyes widened for a split second

"We'll get him Raemon, he's not going anywhere," Akiana told Raemon nonchalant as she took a sip from her liquor of foreign substance "Caspian Celtigar will you aid us in our endeavour to end this pirate menace?" Akiana switched to common tongue

"What do you need my old friend?" a man sitting in the same booth but on the other side with a burly man with brown hair and a 'Ned Kelly' beard with knot on his beard and he had grey eyes and he was drinking heavily next to a sickly looking man dressed in white robes with blue.

The sickly man was Caspian Celtigar former hand of the king Maegor I the 'Cruel' Targaryen, Caspian looked like Yoshitsugu Otani from SW4 who sat near his travelling companion Kyrent Hale a hedge knight trying to earn in becoming a landed knight.

Caspian Celtigar had black hair with two azure blue bangs on each side that ran down to his chest and silver eyes, his sickly skin matched of the ones of old valyria.

Caspian wore same attire foreign and weird he wore the same attire in SW4 except for a few armour pieces

"Caspian we need your boats for this naval battle"

"Of course I'll provide my friend" which made Raemon smile "But for a price" Caspian coughed up some blood as he saw his hand stained with his own blood "I can't be giving you half of the Celtigar fleet my friend, no can do only if you strike this bargain with me"

"And that is?" Raemon and Akiana were curious

'Young Lord is getting worse each day' Kyrent Hale thought after the display Caspian disease was taking a heavy toll on him "Young Lord pace yourself" Kyrent ate a chicken club while drinking heavily

Caspian wiped the blood off with a napkin "I need you to help me with something in return like fund my expedition to the east or west, south, north but what matters the most is what I require from you is a simple thing" they begun hashing out the details and what they truly wanted while Aleko overheard the whole conversation until something of great importance made her eyes widen

"So do we have ourselves a deal?" Caspian Celtigar asked

"Yes we do have ourselves a deal old friend" Raemon shook Caspian hand to finalize the deal

"Huzzah! let us drink till we're content and no longer standing!" Kyren laughed with a haughty glee as he drank large amount of ale while Caspian drank wine instead of anything strong

"Yes let us celebrate!" they clinked their mugs together even Akiana clinked her mug

"Raemon I will return to the 'Walrus' ship," she told him as he told her he'd be with her after the celebration

Aleko had heard enough to know where they would be heading which she was gonna inform back to her cousin as she was about to get up Akaina already shoved her into the wall before she could draw steel as Akaina had her dagger aimed at Aleko's vital regions

"Talk rat, how long you been listening," Akaina said coldly as she pierced her dagger into Aleko enough for a drip of blood coat the dagger


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Clash Of Kings**

 **Mordred 'Lionheart' Lannister POV**

Kevan Lannister had received a raven that contained a letter that said a feast/festival, a tourney was being held in the name of King Maegor Targaryen who invited the whole realm anyone could just join in as he was gathering all his allies I one place.

Mordred was fascinated by the festival that was being held in King's Landing as her eyes glimmered with joy as she let an awe

As the Lannister children of Kevan Lannister was outside the gates of King's Landing waiting for the bridge to be lowered as her eyes glimmered as fireworks were displaying in the night sky that made Lannisters awe and gape with joy as they entered as acrobats flung around and fireworks being shot into the air while fire breather spew fire that made the event for the Lannisters more impressed while Kevan remained the same stoic

"Amazing how King Maegor managed to get this all together so fast," Lancel said as they rode past the commoners

"Yeah it's quite amazing," Mordred said to her brother as she saw street urchins running past her steed

"Indeed it is my children so when we get to the keep you're gonna need to change to a suitable attire befitting this joyous event," Kevan said in his mild mannered way

Soon enough the Lannisters reached the keep where they were gonna stay at for a duration at least as they got changed

Mordred wore a red tunic with golden/crimson red sash with lions on it and wore black breeches with leather a belt and a pair of fancy red practical shoes, a red donkey jacket.

Lancel wore a yellow doublet and darker yellow breeches, orange sash around his torso, pair of leather boots fit for a nobleman.

Kevan wore his regular outfit that looked regal as ever while it looked what he wore everyday which was a crimson red gambeson.

As the Lannisters exited the keep and was met by Queen mother Visenya who looked powerful and regal as ever who was accompanied by the gold cloaks

"Greetings I do hope you find King's Landing to your liking" Visenya greeted the Lannisters

All the Lannisters kneeled before the queen

"Oh do stand up"

"As you command my queen" Kevan Lannister replied as he got up as his children did

'Her presence is quite terrifying' Mordred thought as this is the first time she has seen the queen in her life 'Something sinister lurks beneath that exterior of hers'

"Ser Kevan I do hope your children will compete in the melee tourney all the knights and other warriors from across the seas and from the unknown continents will be attending this melee," Queen mother Visenya said that made Mordred eyes beam with excitement as she was grinning

'This is gonna be so damn exciting I can't wait for this melee tourney to start' Mordred thought to herself while she saw her brother Lancel shaking a bit out of fear yet he was determined to make it through

"My children will be joining this melee, my queen," Kevan said humbly as he gave low bow as he signaled his children to walk with him until the trumpets were sounded

"The journey is about to begin soon we'll see if you Lannister have any claws left that you lions pride yourselves in unless it's all rumors and drunken ravings of Lannister soldiers" Visenya chuckled that pissed Mordred off because she doesn't like when someone badmouths House Lannister yet she remained composed after seeing her father's look who made it clear either child do anything rash "Well I do hope you all enjoy yourselves and the king himself will be joining in on the melee just to be clear the outcome is already decided" Visenya passed the Lannisters by with her king's guard amused at their expressions

Lancel was now slightly peeved yet Mordred was steaming angry yet Kevan calmed them both down

"That bitch of a Queen dares to insult our honorable house I wish I could just cleave her in half with Brightroar!" Mordred punched a nearby wall to vent

"For once I agree with Mordred she spoke as we Lannisters were weak" Lancel agreed with Mordred

"Then prove her wrong in the melee then otherwise keep quiet" Kevan Lannister told them as they were finished venting "For now we gotta sign you two up before the melee starts

-Melee Tourney-

Mordred saw all different sorts of banners from all across the realms and unusual fighters across the world that made this tourney all more interesting

"Oh okay here's the admission fee one gold dragon or ten silver," the fat man in an open tent said as he had double chin while he scratched his free hand on his balls while the other was greased in fatty oily food in his fingers as he stroked his less than bald head that only remaining hair was orange as his beard "So do have a bargain or what?"

"Yes we do but I refuse to shake your hand fatty!" Mordred slapped the man's hand and flipped a single gold dragon into the air which landed straight into the fat man's greasy palm as Lancel did the same

"Sorry kind ser I also don't wanna shake your let's say dubious infectious hand" Lancel walked out with Mordred as they were about to get geared up only to see first melee fight being taken place as the knight they say was quite the interesting one enough to catch both of the siblings attention as they've noticed the knight's helmet was of a skull shape and it was on fire coated in green wildfire the knight fought three opponents as he wielded a longsword coated in wildfire as he swung it once on his left to stagger his opponent then slammed his longsword on the right enough to make the second knight lose his shield, skull knight was almost about to get hit by the man that he staggered only for that man to get hit in the face by the skull knight pummel.

"No way it can't be could it!" Lancel let out in awe

"Indeed it is, the flaming skull knight the protector of Naath, he's incredible look at his form and how he's easily taking care of these two chumps" Both siblings saw taking down the third man with ease as the skull knight slammed his longsword twice than parrying couple strikes from the third man that looked to be a sellsword only for the man draw his dagger and inflict a minor injury only for it to be returned as the skull knight slammed his flaming helmet into the man's torso then spun around to slash second man then for a flawless Pierce on the last man who flew straight downward "He indeed lives up to his reputation of being ruthless while a remarkeable swordsman" Mordred said to Lancel who nodded as they saw the skull knight being declared the winner

"Kaeyron The 'Skull Knight' of House Qoherys is the victor!" the man kneeled before King Maegor and Queen Mother Visenya as the wildfire flames slowly disappeared from his helmet as the man unmasked his helmet as flowy silvery white/black hair came flowed free down to his shoulders as the man had all the valyrian features except dark almond eyes his skin was more dornish that of pale white he bore a scar across his left cheek that looked like a sword had slashed him pretty hard yet I made him look more ferocious as he looked like he was in his mid age, he was tall as he looked gallant in his black plate armour, surcoat of his house sigil on it, House Qoherys except he wore a stylish Naath silk cloak that was white yet had a monarch butterfly on it as it's crest.

"Now that was a melee!" Mordred shouted with glee as Lancel said

"Indeed it was amazing!" he clapped as the crowd went wild

Soon enough it was their turn to fight

The crowd went wild as both Lannister siblings exited their tents in their armor as they were facing five men from different realms the melee was about skill and by making it to the finals to be able to fight beside the king or against.

"Brother stay close to me otherwise you might fall early in the first rounds," Mordred said to Lancel who now seemed angry at that

"I would suggest the same sister don't let your own ego be your downfall," Lancel said agitating her which he knew would work

"You little!-"

"Save it for the melee!" a man said to the siblings as he opened the doorway to the melee as now they were standing eyeing their opponents

'A couple of sellswords and hedge knights, knights of smaller houses,squires,foreign warriors' Mordred noticed "How pathetic this is hardly gonna be challenge" as the trumpets sounded for the match to begin Lancel blocked an incoming mace with grace as he let out a yelp and returned the blow with a parry then striking and his foe in the knee luckily for him he was fighting a squire who seemed accustomed to the mace as he was smashing away cornering Lancel until Mordred had to switch up as she swung Brightroar hard enough for the sellsword she was fighting a stocky man to fly down to the mud enough for the crowd to cheer

While King Maegor nowhere to be seen only Queen Mother Visenya was watching as Mordred saved her brother Lancel from getting smashed to death in the nick of time as she grabbed the squire right on the shoulder and turned him towards her and a single swing of her blade sent the young lad downwards bleeding

"I told you to stay close-" Lancel pushed Mordred aside to save her from getting cleaved by the sellsword as he managed to get behind Mordred as Lancel blocked the first strike and spun a single waltz and swung his sword across the sellsword's torso with a finisher to the knee as the man was literally on his knees enough for Mordred to knee the man in the face knocking him out with single knee kick to the face.

"Great work brother!" Mordred said with a toothy grin as she high fived her brother as he did the same only for them to be surrounded by the remaining contestants "Well we sure have a lot of work left to do ain't that right brother, let us show these weaklings that these lions still can roar!"

"Hear us roar!" both children shouted as the charged onwards against all of their foes who decided to band together against the Lannister children.

Mordred managed to sustain couple of injuries as she felt battered after taking several blows and Lancel was on one knee while using his sword as a crutch to stand up as blood trickled down his right eye while Mordred was limping a bit as one of the hedge knight's managed to almost piercing through her left leg out of pure will she remained like a sentry still standing enough to impress the crowd who cheered heavily at the Lannisters while Queen Visenya seemed less impressed than before while Kevan was proud of his children in the melee tourney.

Several noble-houses where spectating right now but all were not there yet only a few handful of them yet none of the worthy mentions.

A sellsword threw some sand at Mordred helmet blinding her only for the lanky white haired man with gray eyes to pounce at Mordred who was pinned to the ground while Lancel struggled to get to her side and aid her

"Lie down you cunt or else i might carve ya a new bunghole" as the man slowly drove his blade into Mordred's shoulder which made her wince in pain until she grasped something close by her on the ground which was a dirk as she turned the table on the man pinning her as she stabbed him multiple times in the kidney's till he lied dead beside her as she now was breathing heavily.

"Like fook I would ever lose to the likes of you!" she shouted at the dead man beside her as Lancel limped his way towards Mordred.

Soon enough the melee first round was finished after weeding out the weaklings for the strongest to fight each other in the next round as Lancel and Mordred were getting they're wounds taken care off.

"AGH! fook my bloody leg!" Mordred shouted with great pain as the silent sister had to put healing salves to accelerate the process while Lancel had to get quickly patched up with bandages to read them both the next round where they stage they recently fought was being changed.

Kevan Lannister entered the tent "You both did well enough to garner the Queen's attention" that made both Lannister children look up to their father "She was impressed, continue on with the same pace while stick together to increase your odds of making to the finals-" the crowd went hysterical as clasp of cheers was overheard "Hmm the king might have returned from his festivities or the other noble family has begun making an appearance" the Lannisters went outside to look

What they saw was a man carrying the House sigil of House Dayne, he wielded 'Dawn' the sword forged from a fallen star according to legend. The man wore strange armour not of Westeros kind as he's stance was quite unique, the man wielding Dawn slew the first man that came at him with single step to the side then drawing so fast before the Hedge Knight could even land a scratch he fell forward to the ground while the second man tried to block Dawn with his iron shield they clashed only for a minute as the third man circled behind the knight from House Dayne while the rest tried to find an opening while the Dayne man stood completely calm and still with one free hand on his hilt while the other Dawn pointed at the man with the shield.

"This is the same they gotta prove themselves to get to the finals before that I'll gonna check if anymore noble families have arrived yet the king has have not made a single appearance if you've noticed" Kevan remarked as he looked from the stands where the noble families are seated at it looked quite empty with only the Queen mother and few nobles.

"Yeah I've taken notice" Mordred replied

"Well keep your wits sharp and you'll do fine and Lancel" Kevan now had his eyes on his son "For the love of R'hllor don't swing with you're the whole arm and leave yourself open for an attack you fool!" he scolded him

Dayne Knight managed to disarm the knight with the iron shield and pierce through his steel armor like a hot knife going through butter as the man fell on his back down only for the Dayne Knight use the momentum to jump straight into the air going for a over slash as the second man's helmet split off then the third man tried to stab Dayne Knight in the shoulder only for it to be deflected as he avoided an arrow from afar while using the third man as a human shield which made the crowd cheer louder.

'He might be the equivalent of an Essos Ser Arthur Dayne The 'Sword Of The Morning' Mordred thought as she looked from the stands she saw Ashara Dayne looking slightly worried yet collected as her black hair was slung across her face as her tall height and hauntingly purple eyes had hint of worry while Queen Mother Visenya looked to be amused by her expression like she was glad that she was worried like sinister dragon Queen that she is possessed evil in her as she drank her arbour gold wine.

'I do hope I can meet her in the final round and put a spear through her dragon skull!' Mordred thought to herself while the Dayne rolled to the side to avoid an arrow and an axe chop from a close by fighter who seemed proficient with his ax, he was a heavy built man almost like build like Maegor yet an inferior version enough for him to punch the Dayne Knight for him to stagger heavily backward for the ax almost land on him directly that almost struck his crown jewels.

The Dayne Knight let out a yelp while the crowd could not stop cheering while the Bowman behind the axe man shoot an arrow straight through his shoulder only for the archer to shoot one more time as the axman approached him and chopped the Bowman in half only after the Bowman stabbed the burly man once in the ribcage only to be chopped down once and blood was bursting from cleaved head.

Soon after the axe-man boasted as he was showered by the common people with cheers and love then the man saw four people charging at the burly man who easily chopped the first man in the face blood spluttered hard enough to hit some of the audience faces as they cheered even harder for the axe-man who managed to grab a man by the throat then use the axe to cleave his brain in.

Then throwing the man onto the remaining two who looked scared yet charged after giving each other a nod then both got killed brutally only managed to land few hits, not serious injuries as the two men were on the ground dead lying in their own pool of blood as one man still twitched enough for axe-man to swing his axe several times to make sure the man no longer twitched.

"Is there no one here that can give me a challenge!" the burly bald man scream as he wore no armor only a white linen shirt

"Huzzah!" Queen Visenya looked a bit tipsy as her cup was the size of her crown "There is hardly anyone 'HIc' left" she let out a sinister laugh while Ashara Dayne looked over to see the Dayne Knight rising to the occasion once more as the bald-headed man

"Oh someone still alive! we'll have to correct that!" the man swung his ax many times but all strikes were blocked with grace

"This is a battle of a lifetime" Mordred uttered from afar

"Am gonna go get some refreshments this looks like it might take a while," Lancel said as he went away to the refreshment tent

"Boy don't forget to purchase me a pint of ibbenese ale!" Kevan Lannister shouted at Lancel who nodded as he was far away

The Dayne Knight was kicked in the shin by the Axe-man enough for him to falter a bit only people left were handful but the crowd attention was the main spectacle Knight of House Dayne vs the brute wielding axe-man who seemed to have the upper hand as each blow was deflected only for the bulky man slams his fist right into Knight's helmet making it fly across the field revealing the identity of the spouse of Ashara Dayne a slender tall looking man with a bright complexion yet he looked like he was from the far east like Yi Ti as he had the notable trait the long jet black almost purple-ish hair that reached down to his spine that flew freely as his silver eyes was bordering off the color steel, while his face was one of valyrian if compared but it wasn't possible just from Yi Ti.

"Tenkai!" Ashara Dayne let out in worried tone while Queen Mother Visenya laughed as the man was about to be brutally killed as she kept drinking all the wines they had at the melee

"How interesting who will come up on top in this matchup," Mordred asked

"Don't know really"

He had his free hand was now on Dawn as he was now using both his hands as he outmaneuvered the burly man with grace like a dance as the muscley man could barely keep up as only for Tenkai go in for a stab get caught in mid air by the burly man's hands which made him glee cocky like only for Tenkai to return it putting Ashara Dayne at ease while the crowd in suspense while the Queen was raising a single eyebrow of interest in the match while Mordred and Kevan was waiting for the finishing blow.

Tenkai grinned when he saw Dawn stuck between the man's hands as he quickly let go of the sword and went for his dagger and he was close enough to jam it straight into the grown man's jugular as blood came bursting as he fell down slowly refusing to die only for Tenkai to deal the finishing blow by taking up Dawn and with single strike he beheaded the Axe-man.

Everyone cheered at Tenkai Dayne even Queen Visenya who managed to sober up real quick because of decades of warfare and magic has made her quite tolerant to strong brews.

'Thank R'hllor that he's unharmed' Ashara Dayne thought as Tenkai rose his weapon in the air for Ashara which made her shed tears of joy with a joyous glee as the crowd cheered as Visenya clapped for a moment

'That insipid fool of a king where can he be while the rest of the noble families are beginning to arrive' Visenya took notice of House Katari representing House Velaryon who was lead by Raemon Katari Naga-In-The-Eye 'Hmm that eye of his has some hidden magical capabilities that might benefit Maegor, yet that woman that's constantly by his side reeks of black foul magic' Queen Visenya took notice of the Asshai woman that was at Raemon's side with the rest of his men

"My Queen I do apologize for our tardiness we encountered some complications on the seas to King's Landing," Raemon said as he wore a teal cloak with the house sigil of his Katari "We'll be participating the melee tourney of course my queen the both of us" he said as both of them were kneeling as the Queen mother Visenya was pleased to hear that until she felt an ominous presence in the proximity

"Stand Ser Raemon and bring your house pride and?" Visenya did not know the identity of his traveling partner even Tyanna sources knew nothing except for being from Asshai

"It's Akiana Sonexarth, your grace" she introduced herself gracefully with a thick asshai accent as she bowed like a noblewoman should do in front of the queen. but this time she was dressed asshai dress that looked crimson red with black smokey color on it and a huge bonnet to match her outfit, the thing that made her stand out the crowd and made the commonfolk children afraid was her skull face paint yet that didn't deter the queen while the king's guard was afraid slightly at their heel.

"How unusual usually your people would kill anyone on sight then break words" Visenya hinting those from Asshai are savages yet it didn't make Akiana made only enough for her fists to clench hard for single blood drop to the ground as she restrained her self from killing the queen "Asshai what possess a man like you Raemon to venture into a land of demons and smokes, savages" she drank another wine goblet

"I wouldn't know really might be my foolishness for adventure" Raemon answered with a carefree shrug

"Be gone and be ready for Maegor's return the melee is to resume with only the victors and few kings and lords to join in"

Both Akiana and Raemon left embittered after their encounter only for the Master of Whisperers came out of hiding

"Tyanna I thought you would be with Maegor at least keeping an eye on him" Visenya took notice of the hooded figure behind her while

The hooded figure unveiled herself "I did yet he simply managed to elude me as he went on an another one of his rampages, I've seen several important families arriving now my queen

"Like whom?"

"The Emperor Aurion Xaerons and empress Jaenara of house Belaerys Sigil, three green jungle trees with brown branches covered in moss green vines beneath a coat of yellow". They've been spotted riding their dragons Terrax and Lynx across the narrow sea "Emperor's sigil was it a flaming steel sword piercing through a golden crown with three garnets in them in a coat of white"

Mordred saw the victory that was splendid to her eyes and ears as did Kevan banners like House Stark the wolf head on the sigil

Daenerys Targaryen with her husband Jorah Mormont/Jon Snow/Stark/Targaryen was attending the tourney with their alongside Dorne House Martell where Queen Nymeria was alongside them and Aegon also known as 'Griff' the young son of the late Rhaegar Targaryen who passed into the light was accompanied by his bodyguard Jon Connington and Gerold Dayne but mostly his newly wife Arianne Martell was at his side.

Gendry Baratheon was in his armor wearing bull's helmet of high quality as he was with his House Baratheon Stannis and Renly, princess Shireen was there with the onion knight, Ser Davos Seaworth was at Stannis side as was Melissandre who was Stannis new wife after Selyse suicide

"My queen all the noble families have arrived!" a messenger boy said as he was dismissed

"I feel one more of Rhaegar's brood is still alive and beating somewhere close, but if Tyanna's sources are correct she would be attending this tourney" Visenya knew Rhaenys Rhaegar's daughter was still alive yet her identity was hidden but she remained in Westeros 'Well the prize of the melee is quite exquisite a hand in marriage into the Targaryen family the victor shall pick which maiden he chooses from Elaena, Rhaena to Daena that foolish young girl who gave birth to that useless Daemon Blackfyre he might have the makings of a king yet he chose to rebel rather than serve House Targaryen like a good valyrian should'

"My only wish is that Maegor don't fancy any of his sisters by R'hllor that would be a miracle" Visenya saw from a distance where all the great houses where coming to all banners from all the houses in the realm where here in King's Landing

Mordred and Kevan awaited for their drink for a long time until they heard a crashing sound coming from the drinking tents which made Kevan and Mordred look at each other for a moment until they heard a painful scream that sounded like Lancel that made them both sprint

"What's happening!?" Kevan was worried about his son as Mordred was faster than her father

"I don't know but we're about to find out father," Mordred said as she was sprinting

Lancel was on the ground while gold cloaks were barring any spectators from intervening Viserys Targaryen the mad brother of Maegor who was always simply amused by his antics which is why he was always let free to do what he wanted as he was breaking Lancel fingers one by one as he was pleading for his life

"You simpleton you spilled beer all over my fooking garb!" Viserys punched Lancel in the cheek which made him wince "I shall teach you a lesson in pain that'll make you remember not ever spill otherwise you'd awake the dragon!" he hit Lancel again

"Please milord it was but an accident-" he was struck once more "Please I beg of you no more!" Lancel was breaking down as he was on his knees " I won't do that again I promise-" he was struck again as his cheek was bruised and blood was seeping from it

"Maybe I have to make sure you remember you lesson Lancel Lannister that your family is just an insignificant speck of weak old lions and no claws whatsoever" Viserys drew his knife and cut slowly a bit on Lancel's cheek enough for the blade to draw blood until he was attacked outta nowhere

Mordred saw the entire thing and pounced on Viserys and disarmed him while her father Kevan was screaming at the gold cloaks afar to halt as Mordred was wrestling the knife away while she headbutted him then afterwards made sure Lancel was safe, Even though her older brother Lancel was a disgrace and a wimp he was still blood and family which she would defend and kill for

"You cunt get off me!-" Viseyrs was punched in the torso several times by Mordred until she was on top of him and punching him twice in the face "You little bitch-" he was punched right in the teeth by Mordred who was pissed off

"Fook off and stay still you wimp! you're no dragon but a whelp that's high on power" Mordred kept pummeling him to the ground until Viserys managed to stab Mordred right in the shoulder only for both of them to get up and arm themselves as Mordred her blade as did Viserys Targaryen before anyone could take a swing they were stopped by the king himself Maegor

"Cease this fight and conduct it in an orderly fashion in the melee!" the man spoke with authority as Maegor had a powerful voice as his built he was dressed for combat

"This wench hit me she tried to kill me! you all saw it!" Viserys shouted angrily as he waved his sword "Have her killed! cease her!"

"Viskaro apprehend-" Maegor gave out a command with Viskaro Bunting sipping alcohol from his flask as he was half drunk already "Viserys and get him ready for the melee this dispute will be settled in the tourney"

Viskaro came at Viserys as he touched his arm that made him quickly push it away in anger as he threw his sword to the ground "I'll have your head in the melee, you harlot and your whole family on pikes!" Viserys shouted angrily as his entourage of gold cloaks went after him as did Viskaro with another sip of his flask

"We'll see about that maybe I'll end you dragon whelp" Mordred taunted Viserys

"Viskaro need's to find a different occupation than protecting these mad fooks Targaryen perhaps-" he burped then forgot about it

"A mad fool indeed Viserys is yet he entertains me" Maegor uttered "All this will be settled in the melee"

"Let me handle this go get you brother to a healing tent" Kevan was gonna talk it out with Maegor

"Understood father"

Lancel was getting supported by Mordred who was longing for the fight "We need you taken care of brother you're wounds are quite severe and you might have broken bones"

"You didn't need to interfere," he said in a cold tone

"No, but I chose to because we're Lannisters as our house saying"

"Hear us roar," both said which cheered each other up

Mordred saw Robyn Arryn hanging out with some young boy from House Qoherys the same age as he was but Mordred passed their tent by

"Soon enough dragon prince I'll have your head" Mordred uttered to herself as she spat a bit off blood out from her broken lip as she had a cocky smile on her face 'Time to roar loud enough for whole Westeros to hear that Lannisters are still significant'

 **Aerion Bittersteel POV**

Aerion was somewhere in Pentos tavern searching for a sellsword company until she heard a Blackfyre pretender was gathering a band of nine kings who was planning for an invasion going through the stepstones then invade Westeros which made her scoff.

"Maero Blackfyre son of Maelys the Monstrous is planning for another failed rebellion like the rest of his ancestor" one man jested while the other man quipped

"He's different this one he has the presence of Daemon Blackfyre the I as he resembles him a bit yet the rest is all Maelys the Monstrous," the other man told the first man while Aerion listened in on the conversation while cloaked

"He's a Blackfyre he'll end up dying like the rest of his kin" one drunk sailor joined in the conversation "when has a Blackfyre ever successfully conquered Westeros" All the men were quiet "Of course it'll be fooled bet to join him even if he forms another band of nine"

'That I can agree on but then again I could use em as a stepping board for my invasion to Westeros, I only need to gather an army to prove myself worthy of joining this band' Arion drank a cup of fire kindling that packed a fiery punch to the flavor as she felt her tongue in flames "Dammit gotta stop drinking these strong drinks and start with mild then again am weak against these drinks" she drank a couple more until she tried to find a sellsword captain of a company

"I gotta make sure I bring something to the band of nine If am to participate in this invasion" she drank a strong brew called Myr scented seasons was a delicious brew that tasted and smelled sweet of nectar as Aerion paid with three silver braavosi coins

 **Aleko Baelish Z'atoya POV**

She was held captured on the Walrus the personal ship of Raemon Naga-In-The-Eye Katari gagged and tied 'Dammit how did this situation turn dire I should had stabbed that woman from asshai right in the eye then go right for Raemon that snake eye bastard's gut' she was trying to wriggle her way out of this situation while she knew at least a guard or two was outside her cell

The door opened and a pale sickly man came in the cell as Aleko recognized who it was Caspian Celtigar

"We have much to discuss but for now you're free to go you cousin Petyr paid us a hefty sum for you release Aleko"

"Thank you cousin Petyr" Aleko said through muffled rag around her mouth

 **Author Note: Will accept OC's and OC's Houses be descriptive and detailed on them also chose who they're loyal to who they're paired up to.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Wongol Invasion**_

 **Mordred Lannister POV**

Mordred stretched out her hand and arm to test if she's at her full potential making sure that she's gonna be the one left standing.

'I best keep my new arm in check or else I might break it and end up on the ground bleeding out to death' Mordred thought 'Unless I stab that fool Visery's when I go down' she chuckled at the thought of killing that dragon whelp that showed her toothy grin

Mordred was healing up real good after giving that Targaryen whelp a good beating she suddenly found a couple young squires of noteworthy Houses one being of House Arryn, Robin Arryn the meek young boy that was destined to die of his own ineptitude yet he managed to survive so far under the tutelage of House Qoherys, Robin (Looks like the actor playing him) was wearing his royal house garb's.

The second young boy Kaeyron 'Kay' Qoherys with black coal hair and a single streak of silver platinum hair with Valyrian features of the old Dragonriders of old Valyria before the Doom he's piercing dark violet eyes matching his elder siblings as his average height was bit taller than Robyn as he was wearing his royal house garb coat black clashing with scarlet red naath silk, he had pale milky skin as his eyes were more charcoal purple as he wore chain mail underneath his clothing as his grey cloak with his house sigil of skull was pinned on his left shoulder his hair fringes was hanging out from his helmet with the face showing as he looked young as Robyn as both were like pals but the boy's eyes lingered on someone else afar Eleana Targaryen (The boy sorta was inspired from Danganronpa 3 Shuichi Saihara) his eyes longed for Eleana while she was with her sisters who seemed really uncomfortable with being in the presence of their king cousin Maegor who was on a spree drinking and eating, brawling.

Eleana returned the look with a gaze to Kaeyron 'Kay' Qoherys as Maegor grabbed her firmly enough to make her give and winced look of pain that made Kaeyron clench his fist tightly as he looked to be carrying something in his hand that looked like a locket with picture in it as he looked furious at the king. Both had their hand reached out waiting for the other to grab it only for both be torn apart.

Robyn looked at his friend like he was about to burst with laughter "What are you doing Kay?" he asked as he slapped Kaeyron in the back with a smug look on his face

"nuthin Robyn it was nuthin I just thought I saw someone I knew" Kaeyron replied with a weak smile that made Robyn happier as he stopped worrying about his friend and returned his attention to Mordred who was still trying out her swing arm with a stretch.

The third lad was none other than the Edric Dayne who was the squire of the new sword of The Morning Dawn' who was called the 'Blade of the Midnight' he looked to be carrying the blade itself 'Dawn'

"You're an either a fool or a brave one to stand up against Visery's" Edric said casually to Mordred who looked peeved "Either way the outcome of this match will be decided upon the skill of the fighter and determination" Edric walked back to his father tent leaving Mordred to ponder about what he said

"I still thought what you did was amazing so did Kay" Robyn said with a childlike tone

"I glad you did it's because he had it coming for laying a hand on my brother," Mordred said with anger as she clenched her fist

Kaeryon looked at Mordred and said "Whatever you've done to Visery's early on will be returned in tenfold that man is insipid snake and he's no dragon that he keeps bragging about all" Kay knew Viserys was a coward when confronted only brave when fighting weak as he remembered once he was beaten till he had bruises that took weeks to heal "Just be careful when facing him"

Both kids left Mordred

Arya Stark The 'Wolf Girl' who was the ward of Queen Dowager Visenya as she happily served the Queen mother every need as Visenya taught Arya skills that she had learned from Old Valyria, she was wearing royal Targaryen garbs red/black that Queen Dowager Visenya prepared for her young wild ward, yet she had an intricate simple wolf necklace of the north to remember who she was.

Arya was adopted into the Targaryen family after the tragedy occurred after all of her family members dying off as she slowly begun to look up to Queen Dowager Visenya as her mother as she was treated as a daughter by Visenya who was more happily spending more time with Arya than Maegor only being with her son when major or dire decisions was being made for the realm.

Arya was carefully walking around with an immense presence of an assassin as she moved through the crowd with grace with both her hands behind her back interlocked as she had a smile on her face as she was the acting cup bearer and ward to Queen Dowager Visenya who seemed to treat Arya Stark as one of her own children.

"Wolf Girl!" The barkeep said with a joyous glee on his face as he knew what the young wolf wanted as he took out a pitch of dornish wine as Arya Stark took it "Has the Queen Dowager already ran out of wine this must be the sixth time" the fat jolly man said with a smile as he began polishing his glass mugs and wooden ones

"Her thirst is quite an immense Queen Visenya...I mean mother, but yet she never seems to relish a lot more in other things than drinking all day," Wolf Girl said as she took the pitch of dornish wine while she looked saddened at her mother's grief "Otherwise she seems more to do things to pass the time and ease the pain from the late deceased king Aegon The Conqueror. Her Husband" Wolf Girl said as the barkeep understood.

She then went to the stands where she saw Queen Visenya who saw Arya who was placing the pitcher on a table near the Queen's chair

Visenya was talking to another noblewoman from the look, Arya assumes the woman had copper skin so Dorne.

"Arya dear could you come here for a sec," Visenya asked her daughter as she waved her hands with a saddened glee "But close your eyes for a moment I have surprise for you," she said with smile on her pale milky face as Arya approached her

Arya walked to Visenya's side as the Queen held her arms around Arya who was now in the Queen's embrace covering her eyes as both smiled and Arya Stark/Targaryen chuckled as she felt Visenya's soft white hands covering her eyes "I'm dying of anticipation mother what is this surprise?"

"Is this necessary?" a man's voice sounding either irritated or just impatient

"No let this play out and be patient this won't take long," A woman's voice said with a dornish accent "Let her have this moment and don't think of ruining it with your sour mood," she said with insipid viper like tone with a hint of poise to it while it remained joyful tone to it too.

Arya was giddy now "What's the surprise?" until Queen Visenya leaned down enough for her chin to touch Arya's head

Visenya revealed the surprise to Arya who was now really excited with her jaw agape at the sight of the heroine that she has looked up to her whole life.

Queen Nymeria Martell Of Dorne was standing right in front of her with a smug smile as she was wearing noble garb's a dress that House Martell made for their Queen while on her right stood her red headed shaggy haired body guard who was lean and looked annoyed with a sullen look on his face, he wore foreign armour and blade.

"Daughter dearest was this gift sufficient enough" Visenya whispered in her daughter's ear in Valyrian as Arya nodded up and down

"Yes of course" Arya replied in a broken valyrian accent as she was being taught old valyrian language have yet to grasp the language wholly with a huge smile on her face as Visenya released her from the embrace as the Wolf Girl ran to Nymeria and hugged her as Nymeria stroke her hair while Visenya took a cup and filled it.

'She's happy that's all that matters' Visenya thought as she offered Nymeria and her bodyguard cups of Arbour Gold Wine which only Nymeria accepted while she was answering all the questions Arya had for her while the bodyguard declined gracefully

Mordred was awaiting the next round as she drank a cup of ibbenese ale that her father Kevan gave her to fight off the subsiding pain that lingered around her torso 'This taste awful like whale blubber almost, how those ibbenese people ever came up with this must been horrifying' she almost hurled as she got up and began equipping herself and for the finishing touch her father provided her a solid gold lion helmet to show her House ferocity "Hear me roar" she said as the helmet fit her firmly.

 **Aerion Bittersteel POV**

She found it difficult to find a willing sellsword company in Essos, she was currently residing in Myr

"This is gonna be more difficult than I've imagined" she sighed feeling the depressed to find no willing sellsword company to aid her to conquer Westeros 'I have better luck rallying sewer rats of Essos to fight for me' she was almost about to give up until she went to look at a wooden bulletin to see which quests was pinned to it that was paying top notch gold dragons 'I've only managed to recruit 500 Myrish crossbowmen and hire a single cog ship called the 'Sea Lion', dammit' Aerion felt frustrated how things have been going slow as she decided to hit a local Myrish tavern called the 'Tides of Wind'

"Bar keep! a single malt of Myrish cracked smoke" the grouchy Ibbenese bar keeper was an old man with gray hair and beard who filled the glass mug with black liquid as Aerion took a seat nearby window with beautiful glass pattern on it showcasing a ibbenese ship harpooning a whale as the red stained glass that was filled with spectacular blue tint to it made it all more surreal 'How amazing we've come so far as civilization in such a couple years that's artists have managed to make such splendors of the world'

A buxom Myrish wench approached Aerion as each step her hips swayed with seduction, the woman had a mischievous look on her face as Aerion drank the Myrish Cracked smoke Malt drink feeling the rush throughout her brain

'Damn this pack quite a kick' she smiled as the smoke was lingering on her tongue 'Maybe couple these I might come up with some new ideas in finding my army'

"Excuse me, young man, I see you're drinking all alone" the buxom Myrish wench said in a sultry tone as she placed her hands around her waist "One must always drink with company else what's the point of drinking at all and it seems you could use some company" the wench sat down next to Aerion who paid little attention to her as she continued drinking several Smokeys

"And how much would this company be costing me wench?" She gripped the wench wrist with a grin

"It depends if you can keep up" Both began drinking lots smokey

"Barkeep keep those smokey coming!" Aerion shouted as she was determined to out drink this insolent wench

Two hours later upstairs of the tavern

Aerion exited a room leaving a satisfied Myrish wench as Aerion was buckling up her trouser's as they hanged loose "Damn I should cut down on the drinking" Aerion went straight to the harbor and began ordering her men to board the 'Sea Lion'

A Myrish merchant woman with bronze skin was shouting about selling a Myrish glass telescope that Aerion bought in a hurry leaving couple gold dragons "Have a great day" the woman said in a sultry accent.

"Let's see who's gonna support me when I return to Westeros, hmmm...House Bracken...House Blackwood-" Aerion stopped at that thought 'They would never side with me as father would say never trust a Blackwood unless you want an arrow through you' Aerion continued on "House Justman will support my claim unless they've got a hidden agenda" Aerion sat down on the captain table in her cabin and let out a great sigh as the Myrish Crossbowmen set sail out to the great sea

"I hope I manage to get to volantis before the great invasion of Westeros begin so I can join up with the Band Of Nine also I gotta stop by Tyrosh and Lys"

Soon after they managed to arrive in Tyrosh with ease as the weather seemed good and clear Aerion just began drinking and sampling the local cuisine while picking up more warriors Tyroshi kind and another cog the 'The Goliath' to house her new soldiers until she heard an interesting rumor about a certain man that was from a foreign land where islands are a plenty yet the man was criminal sent to be hanged he was imprisoned in a Tyroshi prison. While she was at a tavern called the 'The Serfs' drinking.

After going through several sellsword companies she found none worthy of joining her cause until she heard of this certain man called 'Gato Tacraxa Luccio' a man with silver hair mane and thick black mustache he looks like (Pepe Rapazote) this man was a powerful individual indeed but was sentenced to death as this rapscallion was wanted for many things such as skooma smuggling that was the most notorious thing on his rap sheet.

"I gotta find a way to talk to him" Aerion's purse began to feel light as she managed to pay off couple guards to see Gato

The prison was not too complex for her not remember and there weren't many guards just a lot of prisoners and slaves the hallways corridors were narrow layered in black bricks as each cell contained a bucket and a cot or a hay of straw where the prisoners slept or did their business on.

'How depressing this place is there's barely any light' as she noticed the sun didn't even pierce through some cells leaving few prisoners lying still on the ground in a comatose state

The man Gato looked to be sleeping until Aerion reached her hand out to him only for the guy take her hand and slam her against the bars of the prison as he was holding her by the throat with his chains while looking to strangle her "What are you doing!?" Aerion struggled to stay alive

"You bastard I'll snap your neck and burn Tyrosh to the ground!" he said in a foreign accent that sounded gruff while deep and raspy yet soothing "I gonna make sure you head parts from you fooking neck cunt!"

"You fool am here to spring you from prison!" Aerion said as the man immediately stopped strangling her and began to smile viciously as he stopped

"Oh you are, why?" the man named Gate sat down with his back to the wall that looked dank and musty liked the cell of his

"Because I need you to help me in my cause in conquering Westeros," Aerion said while rubbing her neck after being strangled "I can't accomplish that on my own so I sought out the best candidate for an ally and that's why am here" She explained her predicament

"Who are you?" the man said draped in prison garbs

"I am Aerion Bittersteel daughter of Aegor Bittersteel and I've come to free you Gato Tacraxa Luccio," Aerion said in a heroic tone.

"Hmm and why should I join you I a Skooma smuggler," he said with a smile that matched his ferocity "What can you offer me that'll make me join you? The skills I possess come with a hefty price" he tried to bargain with Aerion who was now walking away

"Oh, Kay see ya hope you don't suffer after they hang you, Gato!" Aerion was leaving only for Gato shout

"Okay! okay! I'll join you only if, if you get me out of this shithole and the city itself, also there's gonna be some conditions when am joining you" He explained his conditions as Gato was getting ready to leave the prison

"Hmmm...I see no problem in you having conditions because I have one condition for you Gato I want your undying loyalty to bend the knee now or-"

"Let me stop you there Gato bends no knees...but to a true king which you aren't"

"I'm descendant from the Targaryen family they're blood courses through my veins which mean I have a stake in claiming the iron throne for my own"

Gato burst out laughing that pissed Aerion off "So you are of noble birth" Gato smiled happily as he gave a mock bow to Aerion "Well you're highness let me tell you this I'll bend the knee and swear an oath or loyalty to you if you can spring me" Gato showed his iron chains

"Wait till midnight and you'll be free as a bird Gato," Aerion said as she was walking out of the prison he was held in "I'll hold you to you're words skooma smuggler"

Gato grinned like the Cheshire cat and said "Of course I'll always uphold my end of the bargain"

Aerion Bittersteel she began preparing the cogs to depart towards Lys as they stay in Tyrosh was gonna be a short one...

Aerion instructed her soldiers to do exactly what she had commanded right now she possessed 600 soldiers, 100 tyroshi fighters, 500 myrish crossbowmen.

"Everyone be in position" everyone got in position as two guards were standing outside the prison while another patrolled around

Aerion snuck behind the patrol officer and shoved her blade through him clean without alerting anyone as she hid his corpse in a barrel nearby

Soon after she threw a rock enough to distract one guard at the entrance as she ran quickly with her dagger to the unsuspecting Tyroshi man who felt a pang of pain entering his neck as he died real quick while her sword took the other guy's head off before anyone could be alerted

'Now the five man patrol is gonna come back now-' Aerion gave the signal as the Myrish crossbowmen ended the five men's life in an instant as she ran inside the building to spring Gato from.

Inside the building was easy to remember as she walked slowly blending in with the shadows killing anyone who suspected anything as she grabbed certain guards into the shadow and stabbed them to death before coming to Gato's cell

He looked to be watching his window until he saw Arion as he jumped out from his bed and looked happy "Well I see you're a man of action maybe I was wrong about you and your someone worthy of serving Aerion Bittersteel" Gato said with a crooked grin.

Until Aerion snapped out of her dreamlike state 'Nope that won't work I have to use a more subtle approach' as she finally found a way to spring Gato out of prison

Aerion Bittersteel ordered her men to secretly locate the Archon ship so they could hijack it for their own which they successfully did as the Myrish crossbowmen did everything that Aerion ordered as the ship was her's now the 'Wabbajack'

Soon after Aerion went into town with a couple of her tyroshi soldiers with a hook that she carried until they reached the prison and she whistled only for Gato to look out from his window as a claw flew right into his cell only for the claw be dragged as the wall was removed forcefully as the Tyroshi guards were slow to react as Gato flew the coop everyone began running before the whole army of Tyrosh was upon them

"What's the plan!?" Gato ran beside Aerion as arrows and screaming Tyroshi soldiers where shouting in broken valyrian 'STAND AND FIGHT COWARDS!' as both Aerion and Gato smiled as the arrows flew past them only to hit Aerion's tyroshi men until they made it to the harbour where the Myrish soldiers had barricaded the place taking shoots at the screaming Tyroshi soldiers who stumbled as bolts hit their vital parts.

"Now we run!" They continued running only to take cover behind the barricade

"Now we gotta make sure everyone gets onboard the ships so, for now, we gotta stay here and repel the tyroshi forces-" Gato saved Aerion from nearly getting shot in the head as he threw a dagger from a long distance

"I would have dodged it"

"Sure also no thanks for saving your life" Gato said in a jovial tone as Aerion skewered a man with a nearby spear

"Captain it's time to leave-" the Myrish crossbowman took a shot to the chest and fell overboard

"Let's go Aerion!" Gato ran only for Aerion to stay behind a moment "What are you doing fool run!"

Aerion had flint and steel in her hands and ignited it on the barricade that happened to be covered in pitch "Burn! BURN!" as the flames repelled the enemy as Aerion ran to the 'Wabbajack' boarded it with a leap onto it

"So what now captain?"

"Well We're heading towards Lys"

"Oh we are that's good to hear, I have few associates that might aid your cause there" Gato explained that gladdened Aerion

The ship was now away from the harbor seeing from afar a shimmer of light as the harbor was on fire.

 **Aleko Z'atoya Baelish POV**

She was free to go her cousin Petyr paid for her ransom as she met him outside the ship 'Walrus' as he was standing on the deck with a great smile on his face as she went up to him and they both hugged it out

"Cousin Aleko it's good to see you again," Petyr Baelish said he took her hands

"Yes it's good to see you once more cousin Petyr" Aleko replied

"All your stuff is in the carriage follow me" he leads her to his personal carriage that awaited them to take em to the melee tourney.

"Aleko!" Robyn Arryn pounced at Aleko the moment she opened the carriage door

"Robyn how you've grown to be such a handsome and strong man" Aleko complimented

"Yes, of course, that's to be expected of a man of the vale" Petyr added as he sat down next to the giddy Robyn

"Aleko where have you been?" Robyn asked curiously with anticipation "How did you get captured by the Naga?"

"All questions will be answered in due time Milord but for now I need to conserve my strength for the battles to come"

"As you've mentioned a battle will begin shortly as the King has requested an all out battle royale or a melee," Petyr said to Aleko who understood what needed to be done

 **Raemon Katari POV**

"GAWD DAMMIT!" He kicked a fire brazier down with a single stroke "I can't linger here for so long while that bastard Aurane still draw breath!" he was mad as he would 'Self-styled pirate lord that bastard always wanted to be a Lord well it's time to show him the consequences when he fooks with House Velaryon which means he tries to fook with me!' Akiana watched her husband fiery temper flare out while she sat comfy on tall chair drinking some substance from Asshai

"His existence mocks me!" even the two guards outside heard their Lord flaring outta control as they were trying to ignore it "I shall leave this instance no longer can I tolerate or delay this must be done now" He grabbed a pitch and chugged the liquid down quick

"Is it wise to be this rash and leave now this would make you even more infamous and more disliked at court among the king and queen, Lords and Ladies" Akiana was being practical if he would leave the already strained relationships with the court would be more strained possibly endanger his position in the small council.

"Wise fook that it's time for action!" he threw the glass pitcher to the ground shattering it into pieces

"Such a shame myrish glass is quite exquisite," Akiana said brushing off her husband's anger "Can't u just use magick to kill him" she tried being pragmatic "Or just send someone else in your stead otherwise we shall depart now and get this done"

"I want him to see my face as he draws his last breath as I slice him through" Raemon grabbed Akiana wrist and drew her towards his chest as she looked him right in his Naga eye

"What would I ever do without you," he said as both lovers gazed into each other's eyes

"Probably wander aimlessly around the world" both their lips interlocked as Raemon grabbed her around the waist bringing her even closer

Soon their lips parted

"Shall we depart now or-"

Raemon looked down to her with a smile "No not yet let us enjoy this night" both began undressing and rest...well the guards outside whistled to ignore what was going on

 **Arya Targaryen POV**

Was looking from the sidelines as she managed to blend in with the crowd she saw the Mordred Lannister the 'Mountain Lion' who was teaming with her cousin-in-law Daven Lannister with his beard actually looked like a lion that made Arya laugh somehow at the thought of the man styling himself as an actual lion

The two lion tore through the competition fiercely like lions as both warriors were killing the competition as Arya was amazed as Daven pierced a knight through the chest plate then Mordred came in with a strike through the gorget that tore the man's jugular off

'This is simply amazing all the greatest fighters are here' Arya saw the Sword of the Midnight slice three foes while King Maegor tore a single man's arm off then cut the man's head that was flung towards the crowd to catch 'How this was ever approved we'll never know' Arya saw the Skull Knight with his signature helmet that was lit on fire with wildfire burning green using a fire sword smashing a burly knight's shield away than hacking at the man till he the plate armour was eviscerated

Arya saw her mother Visenya talking to Nymeria with the shaggy red headed man beside Nymeria with his hands around his arms firmly clutched, her mother was having a pleasant conversation with the queen of dorne

'It's been a while since I saw mother genuinely happy with another person otherwise she's only stern and intimidating' Arya reminisced one time when she snuck out from the castle she was in and when she returned her mother was awaiting her with a single lit candle showcasing her disappointment as that scared Arya quickly when she had climbed back to her room only to find a fuming dragon queen

"Yeah, that time was horrifying" Arya remembered things that a child shouldn't have after that Arya remained obedient towards her mother and only seeking the outside comfort when she saw the opportunity to sneak out, Arya shudder at her memories. Visenya saw Arya and smiled as she gave her a wave with the other hand holding a chalice of wine while Nymeria waved to as Arya almost lost her gripping where she was standing on and waved back with a glee.

Arya saw Mordred getting stabbed by a dirk near the kidney area only for her scoff at the man and finish him off properly with a pummel strike as Daven Lannister blocked an incoming strike from a spear as he hit the man right the face and then the shin finishing off with a quick strike to the head as Daven Lannister shouted with glee.

"ARGH! Is there none worthy of my mettle!" Daven was hit right across the face as nearby sellsword punched him across the jaw, Daven felt the pange of pain as he spat out the blood and hacked the man across the leg then with a single stroke the man laid dead on the ground "Fooker!" another came at Daven who blocked the few hits before returning them in tenfolds killing the man as Mordred was holding her own withdrawing her sword from a man's torso until she saw Visery managing to kill a young squire.

The sword of midnight managed to cut through twelve soldiers including injuring the skull knight a bit which was mostly minor injuries yet the skull knight returned the favor by bashing his shoulder right into the Dayne knight as he fell backwards which made Ashara Dayne from the crowd worried as the Dayne knight jumped up and began clashing against the skull knight as wildfire was flickering everywhere while the crowd went wild as did Arya who cheered on.

Maegor was in the middle clashing against all that stood in his path mostly it was foolhardy faith of seven believers that tried their luck against him only for their body parts to join a hay. Maegor was enjoying the bloodshed as he cleaved a man in half then

'I swear it's like all of the seven is against King Maegor' Arya pondered as faith militant constantly bothered their family as Maegor swung his sword against one and than five more came at Maegor who bashed the first one in with the edge of his blade than he kicked one man in the groin so hard he died the rest either scattered or circled around him "You can do this Maegor!"

Viskaro the Kingsguard was drinking a flask continuing to look on the match with a drunken disposition as he continued drinking while keeping a eye on Arya Targaryen with two other white cloaks 'This is tedious rather be at a bar than watch other this brat' soon out from the darkness emerged hooded people who slit the white cloaks throat as blood spluttered as Viskaro was stabbed in the back as he keeled forward clutching his sword only for the assassins stab him right in the chest then leaving him and his compatriots dead on the ground.

Arya saw the match was simply amazing all the best fighters where battling out until the last man standing Maegor was holding his own pretty well as he was coated in blood smiling like a madman as he held a man by his throat and drove his blade right through him

The sword of the midnight clashed for an hour with the skull knight until he's brother Sargon Qoherys joined in trying to overwhelm the Dayne knight only for the knight beat both brothers with ease and flow

Arya looked back to the stands to see a woman with white silver hair with a single braid to the side of her right as the woman had valyrian features as she looked middle age yet beautiful like Shiera Seastar herself yet the difference was she was tall and regal the manner she conducted herself and walked was befitting like a queen she wore royal garbs of House Qoherys with a jade necklace around her supple white marble neck, her eyes were deep dark blue not purple like all valyrians possessed, her face was that of a septa that Arya was reminded of as the woman had a aura of intelligence emitting from her cold like the sea itself.

'If I'm correct that's Inanna Qoherys' Arya remarked how she looked like Visenya in her younger days almost.

Arya felt a the ground shaking for a moment as she looked up as it looked like the sky catched on fire as bits of rocks where hurled into the arena breaking each fight off and sending the crownd into a hysteria as rocks continued being hurled size of boulders

"What's happening!?" arrows now filled the sky killing random people as each fighter now tried to escape the arena "I gotta get to mother!" Arya jumped of her spot and tried to maneouver through the panicking crowd as Arya almost fell as a carriage right infront of her almost hit her that made her land backwards "Dammit!" she got up and ran as flaming arrows hit several peons

Arya managed to find her mother who was being protected by the gold cloaks only for them to die from the arrows that hit them or the boulders, she ran straight into her mother's embrace

"Mother what's happening!" Arya said panicking

"I don't know but we need to find-" a single arrow struck the queen's shoulder

"MOTHER!" Arya had Visenya lean on her for support as they navigated through the city as the first thing raced through Arya's mind was get to a boat and get out of the city 'We need to find a boat to get ourselves safely out of King's Landing' a dead squire filled with a volley of arrows lie dead infront of Arya "I won't let you die" Queen Dowager was bleeding out.

"We're being invaded!" one of the peasents shouted "The bastard of driftmark has returned and laid siege to the capital-" the peasent life was cut short as a boulder crushed him

"The siege of King's Landing has begun my friends let WONGOL RULE BEGIN!" a man with a hooded cloak said shouting as he unveiled himself to be a Wongol invader that begun cutting down civilians with the rest of the Wongols who snuck into the city during the festival.

Arya tried to find King Maegor he was nowhere to be seen as the anarchy was too much

'She's losing alot of blood' Arya noticed Visenya wound after they had removed the arrow and managed to patch it up temporarily couple mins ago which made Arya more anxious to find a escape route only for the townspeople where getting slaughtered by horde of Wongols.

Soon however Arya and Queen Dowager managed to find a ship down the docks that wasn't burnt but there was a problem Wongol soldiers were guarding it

"Leave me I'll only slow you down dear" Visenya said cupping Arya's cheek only for her to shed tears

"No i ain't leaving you!" she said as tears trickled down her ashen face from all the smoke

A Wongol soldier discovered both the Queen and Arya as he drew his sword while Arya and Visenya was frightened...

'Someone please save us! anyone!' Arya prayed while grabbing a heavy iron sword she gripped aimed at the Wongol warrior who laughed at her feeble attempt in protectin her mother "Stay back or I'll gut you like a pig!"


End file.
